Forum:Mystery Bänder
BAND 101 - 150 *Band 101 - Caroline Western Karazan- Dämon der Nacht (Winds Of The Karazan) /94 *Band 102 - Edmund Plante Die Katze mit den Goldenen Augen (Charms) *Band 103 - Benjamin Knight Im Netz der schwarzen Spinne (Black Widow) *Band 104 - Benjamin Knight Tödliche Hochzeit (Blind Date) *Band 105 - Churchill & Churchill Der Satansbrunnen (Destination Horror) *Band 106 - Patricia Bow Das Tor zur Unterwelt (The Whispering Stone) 6/94 *Band 107 - Benjamin Knight An der Schwelle zum Jenseits (Deadly Double) *Band 108 - Jim Razzi Sieben Schritte zur Hölle (Carnival Of Evil) *Band 109 - Benjamin Knight Die Todesklippen von Hattera (Deadly Stranger) *Band 110 - Carole Western Das Herz der Mumie (The Crystal Pyramid) *Band 111 - Barbara Steiner Tanz der Dämonen (Seven Demons Dancing) *Band 112 - Lois Duncan Das zweite Gesicht (The Third Eye) *Band 113 - Benjamin Knight Verkaufte Seelen (The Dark Man) *Band 114 - Benjamin Knight Die Glühenden Augen von Riverside (Megan's Return) /95 *Band 115 - Gay Claitman Marionette des Bösen (A Matter Of The Mind) *Band 116 - Benjamin Knight Das Parfüm des Satans (Blood Sisters) *Band 117 - Joseph Trainor Gefahr aus schwarzer Tiefe (Out Of The Deep) *Band 118 - Churchill & Churchill Das Geisterhaus (Images Of Evil) *Band 119 - Benjamin Knight Speicher des Grauens (The Attic) *Band 120 - R. L. Stine Sie warten auf dich Brian! (Beach House) *Band 121 - Linda Cargill Die Meerhexe (The Phantom Surfer) *Band 122 - Benjamin Knight Du rettest sie nicht (Night Eyes) *Band 123 - Marilyn Cunningham Im Sumpf der bösen Geister (The Guardian) *Band 124 - Benjamin Knight Die Greifer (After Midnight) *Band 125 - Edmund Plante Nebel des Grauens (Mist Of Madness) *Band 126 - Sinclair Smith Sie lebt in Dir (Let Me Tell You How I Died) *Band 127 - Benjamin Knight Kind der Hölle (The New Order) *Band 128 - Sinclair Smith Immer wenn Du schläfst (Dream Tate) *Band 129 - John Peel Der Satansspiegel (Shattered) *Band 130 - David Pearce Auf ewig mein... (Forever Yours) *Band 131 - Eric Morse Der Killer von Lake Chrystal (Mother's Day) *Band 132 - T.S. Rue Hotel zum Albtraum (Nightmare Inn) *Band 133 - Linda Cargill Das Mädchen in Blau (Girl in Blue) *Band 134 - Patricia Bow Satansmond (Hag's Moon) *Band 135 - Vincent Courtney Das Grab des Hexers (Die Laughing) *Band 136 - Barbara Steiner Der Fluch der Prinzessin (The Mummy) *Band 137 - Patricia Bow Die Rache des Schamanen (Shadow Behind My Shoulder) *Band 138 - Edmund Plante Dreizehn Tropfen Blut (Thirteen Drops Of Blood) *Band 139 - Johna Till Johnson Diener des Teufels (Time Music) *Band 140 - Nick Baron Die Maske (The Mask) *Band 141 - Michael August Monsterjagd (Deadly Delivery) *Band 142 - Linda Cargill Aus dem Schattenreich (Deadbeat) *Band 143 - Edmund Plante Schrei, wenn Du kannst (Somewhere In The House) *Band 144 - Benjamin Knight Unser Lehrer Mr. Morton (Maggie's Deadly Dreams) *Band 145 - John Peel Die Schlangenfrau (Poison) *Band 146 - Marilyn Cunningham Cloudview - Haus des Grauens (If It Takes Forever) *Band 147 - Linda Cargill Der Friedhof von Midnight Beach (Dead End) *Band 148 - Marilyn Cunningham Die Wölfe von Tamarack (The Dark At The Back Of The Cave) *Band 149 - Linda Cargill Der Baum der toten Seelen (Sister Spirit) *Band 150 - Wendy Corsi Staub Die Klippen des Todes (Summer Lightning) *BAND 151 - 200 *Band 151 - Benjamin Knight Herr der Geister (See Me, Kill Me!) *Band 152 - Ellen Steiber Vorsicht, giftig!(Twisted Taurus) *Band 153 - Patricia Bow Das Grab des Vampirs (Child of Night) *Band 154 - Benjamin Knight Stumme Schreie (Night Of The Gypsies) *Band 155 - Churchill & Churchill Im Schatten des Todes (Fearful Shadows) *Band 156 - Linda Cargill Todesmelodie (The Double) *Band 157 - Mark Rivers Horrorhaus (The Forever House) *Band 158 - Edmund Plante Schwarze Wasser (The Dark Pond) *Band 159 - D. E. Athkins Wenn Hexen hexen... (The Ripper) *Band 160 - Mark Rivers Rache für Wendy (When The Dead Scream) *Band 161 - Gay Claitman Geraubte Seelen (Sandy Two) *Band 162 - Cameron Dokey Tödliche Küsse (Eternally Yours) *Band 163 - Benjamin Knight Draußen lauert der Tod (Molly's Deadly Admirer) /99 *Band 164 - Betty R. Headapohl Straße ins Jenseits (Good Night, Sweet Prince) *Band 165 - E. Richard Churchchill Der Geisterreiter (Devil's Deep) *Band 166 - Benjamin Knight Wo das Böse wohnt (The House on the Hill) *Band 167 - Gay Claitman Des Teufels neue Kleider (A Model World) *Band 168 - Linda Cargill Stille Wasser (Echoes) *Band 169 - Susan Scott Familiengeheimnis (The Bogeyman) *Band 170 - Jo Gibson Tanz, Lisa - Tanz, tanz, tanz ... (Dance of Death) *Band 171 - Linda Cargill Blutige Dornen (The Kayaker) *Band 172 - Benjamin Knight Gefährlich schön (Blood Red Eyes) *Band 173 - Richard Lee Byers Höllenfahrt (Joy Ride) *Band 174 - Benjamin Knight Dead City - Stadt des Todes (Queen of the Night) *Band 175 - Edmund Plante Rot wie Blut (Grave Possessions) 1/00 *Band 176 - Benjamin Knight Tödlicher Karneval (Murder At The Mardi Gras) *Band 177 - Linda Cargill Fluss ohne Wiederkehr (River of no Return) *Band 178 - Susan Scott Willkommen zu: Dead & Breakfast (Dead & Breakfast) *Band 179 - Linda Cargill Spieglein, Spieglein ... (School Spirit) *Band 180 - Benjanmin Knight Gestatten: Dr. Death (Club Dead) *Band 181 - Edmund Plante Vorsicht - er liebt dich! (Dark Lover) *Band 182 - Linda Cargill Goldhaar (Haircut) *Band 183 - Patricia Bow Der Garten des Henkers (The Hangman's Garden) *Band 184 - Gay Claitman Der letzte Tanz (Dancing the Night away) *Band 185 - Edmund Plante Lena, mein Liebling (Teacher's Choice) *Band 186 - Abigail McDaniels Spiel mit mir! (Althea) *Band 187 - Peter Lerangis Aus dem Totenreich (Driver's Dead) *Band 188 - Linda Cargill Herz aus Stein (Eyes) *Band 189 - Benjamin Knight Doppelt killt besser (Twin Killer) *Band 190 - Edmund Plante For ever young (The House Next Door) *Band 191 - Benjamin Knight Der Henker wartet schon (A Conspiracy of Witches) *Band 192 - Susan Scott Zu Besuch bei Tante Ivy (Soul Survivor) *Band 193 - Benjamin Knight Vorsicht, Kurve! (Dead Man's Curve) *Band 194 - Benjamin Knight Blutsbande (The Resurrection of Raven St. John) *Band 195 - Edmund Plante Geisterfahrer! (The Lift) *Band 196 - Benjamin Knight Auf ewig online (Death on-line) *Band 197 - Nicholas Adams Die Nacht der Wölfe (Santa Claws) *Band 198 - Michael August Hexenbann (New Year's Evil) *Band 199 - Linda Cargill Die Flaschenpost (Note in a Bottle) 1/02 *Band 200 - Edmund Plante Zauberwald (Deep in the Woods) BAND 201 - 250 *Band 201 - Susan Scott Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? (Sins of the Fathers) *Band 202 - Benjamin Knight Hexenjagd (The Haunting of Maddy Lovejoy) *Band 203 - Bebe Faas Rice Das Maiopfer (Class Trip) *Band 204 - Linda Cargill Vampir an Bord! (Whale Watchers) *Band 205 - Terry Leigh King Braut gesucht! (Deadly Summer) *Band 206 - Linda Cargill Horrorhaus (The Oldest House) *Band 207 - Ben Knight Hilf mir - ich bin tot! (Rest in Peace) *Band 208 - Linda Cargill Brennende Wasser (Mirror Lake) *Band 209 - Susan Scott Das Elixier der Hexe (The Beast Within) *Band 210 - Diane Hoh Wünsch dir was! (The Wish) *Band 211 - Ben Knight Rachegeister (The Trance) *Band 212 - Linda Cargill Klippen des Todes (The Lighthouse) 1/03 *Band 213 - Edmund Plante Ferien bei Oma (A Dark, Magical Place) *Band 214 - Benjamin Knight Das Haus in dem ich starb (The House Where I Died) *Band 215 - Linda Cargill Feuer, Feuer! (Smoke) *Band 216 - Terry Leigh King Voodoogirl (Uninvited) *Band 217 - S. und M. Landauer Die Geisterstadt (OT) *Band 218 - Benjamin Knight Zombie Girl (Tara's Deadly Revenge) *Band 219 - Benjamin Knight Böses Blut (Blood of my Blood) *Band 220 - Benjamin Knight Küss mich, bevor du stirbst (A Kiss before Dying) *Band 221 - Linda Cargill Zimmer frei! (The Tenant) *Band 222 - Susan Scott Halloween - Warte, bis der Morgen graut (Fire and Smoke) *Band 223 - R.L. Stine Das Böse kehrt zurück (The New Evil) *Band 224 - Elizabeth Chandler Die Stimme aus dem Jenseits (Legacy of Lies) *Band 225 - Linda Cargill Date mit einem Toten (The Dead) 1/04 *Band 226 - S. Landauer Der Eisdämon (OT) *Band 227 - Linda Cargill Die Wendeltreppe (The Spiral Staircase) *Band 228 - Christopher Pike Tödlicher Zauber (Spellbound) *Band 229 - Andrew Matthews Das Wolfsmädchen (Moonchildren) *Band 230 - Benjamin Knight Chat mit einem Toten (Homer Greek is dead) *Band 231 - Roger Davenport Wenn es Nacht wird in Lowlake (Lowlake) *Band 232 - Edmund Plante Das Böse ist in dir (Magic) *Band 233 - Linda Cargill Küsse nie einen Vampir (Kiss of Death) *Band 234 - S. Landauer Im Bann des Bösen (OT) *Band 235 - L.J. Smith Der Seelengefährte (Soulmate) *Band 236 - L.J. Smith Die Vampirjägerin (The Chosen) *Band 237 - L.J. Smith Schwarzer Engel (Dark Angel) *Band 238 - Linda Cargill Der Fluch des Raben (The Raven) 1/05 *Band 239 - Benjamin Knight Die Uhr läfut ab (4 Hours to Live) *Band 240 - L. J. Smith Das blaue Feuer (Huntress) *Band 241 - Benjamin Knight Anruf aus dem Jenseits (When Angel Calls) *Band 242 - L. J. Smith Der schwarze Prinz (Black Dawn) *Band 243 - Susan Scott Bleicher Mond (Salvation) *Band 244 - T.S. Rue Spuk in Zimmer 13 (Room 13) *Band 245 - Edmund Plante www.horror.de (The Site) *Band 246 - Linda Cargill Klassenfahrt ins Grauen (Face in the Falls) *Band 247 - Benjamin Knight Club der Geister (The Evil in Me) *Band 248 - Dana Kilborne Vampiralarm (OT) *Band 249 - Linda Cargill Der Fluch von St. Mary (Snow Ghost) *Band 250 - L. J. Smith Im Bann der Hexe (Witchlight) BAND 251 - 300 *Band 251 - Benjamin Knight Die Geister von Alcatraz (Ghosts of Alcatraz) 1/06 *Band 252 - Linda Cargill Der Wald der verlorenen Seelen (She Who Watches) *Band 253 - Dana Kilborne Elfenzauber (Im Bann der Lhiannan Sidhe) *Band 254 - Sue Welford Schrei aus dem Jenseits (Dreamstalker) *Band 255 - Linda Cargill Verliebt in einen Vampir (The Louvered Window) *Band 256 - Patricia Bow Im Bann der Wasserhexe (Fear of Dark Water) *Band 257 - Dana Kilborne Fahrstuhl des Grauens (OT) *Band 258 - S. Landauer Magische Verwandlung (OT) *Band 259 - Edmund Plante Lass mich nicht sterben! (When I Was Dead) *Band 260 - Benjamin Knight Die Höhle des Dämons (Behind the Waterfall) *Band 261 - R. Patrick Gates Spiel mir das Lied der Toten (Ghostland) *Band 262 - Dana Kilbourne Hexenbrut (OT) *Band 263 - Samantha Lee Der Traumfänger (Demon) *Band 264 - Dana Kilborne Verschollen (OT) 1/07 *Band 265 - Samantha Lee Schreie aus dem Glockenturm (The Belltower) *Band 266 - Benjamin Knight Die geheimnisvollen Medaillons (Now I Lay Me Down To *Sleep) *Band 267 - Dana Kilborne Der Seelensammler (OT) *Band 268 - Susan Scott Der Fluch von Chrystal Lake (The Hous on Chrystal Lake) *Band 269 - R. Patrick Gates Pakt mit dem Satan (The Choice) *Band 270 - Steve Hogan Moorspuk (Originaltitel) *Band 271 - Samantha Lee Die Tote vom See (Amy) *Band 272 - Ann Silver Die Geister des Roten Sees (OT) *Band 273 - Dana Killborne Gefährliche Küsse (OT) *Band 274 - George Templeton Die teuflische Wahrsagerin (Rosalie) *Band 275 - Benjamin Knight Die magischen Ringe (Ringo) *Band 276 - Charles Butler Wettlauf gegen die Zeit! (The Lurkers) *Band 277 - Malcolm Rose Der Fluch der Liebenden (Kiss of Death) 1/08 *Band 278 - Samantha Lee Der Dämon der Nacht (The Bogle) *Band 279 - Benjamin Knight Das einsame Grab (The Lonely Grave) *Band 280 - Howard Goldsmith Der Fluch des Werwolfs (Web of Fear) *Band 281 - Edmund Plante Die geheimnisvollen Kerzen (Candle Magic) *Band 282 - Dana Kilborne Wenn die Nacht erwacht… (OT) *Band 283 - George Templeton Dunkles Geheimnis (OT) *Band 284 - Raven Cross Die Voodoo-Queen (Voodoo) *Band 285 - Benjamin Knight Friedhof der Zombies (Beware The Death-Walker) *Band 286 - Diane Hoh Der süsse Kuss des Vampirs (The Vampire’s Kiss) *Band 287 - Ken Catran Das Böse kommt auf leisen Sohlen (Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Band 288 - Edmund Plante Die Schöne des Satans (New Boys On The Block) *Band 289 - R. Patrick Gates Die dunkle Höhle (The House On Mystery Hill) *Band 290 - Malcolm Rose Stumme Schreie im Wald (The Tortured Wood) 1/09 *Band 291 - Raven Cross Blutnacht (Bat People) *Band 292 - Edmund Plante Der Zauberspiegel (A Trunk Full Of Magic) *Band 293 - Patricia Bow Die Insel der Höllenhunde (Wrath Hollow) *Band 294 - Benjamin Knight Wolfsnächte (Blood Sacrifice) *Band 295 - Raven Cross Blutmond (Bat People) *Band 296 - Dana Kilborne Horoskop des Grauens (OT) *Band 297 - Evelyn Boyd Herz aus Stein (OT) *Band 298 - Benjamin Knight Nur ein paar Tropfen Blut… (My Deadly Twin) *Band 299 - Raven Cross Blutkuss (Bat Woman) *Band 300 - Dana Kilborne Wer den Teufel küsst… (OT) BAND 301 - 350 *Band 301 - Benjamin Knight Nachts, wenn sie erwachen (The Hunter) *Band 302 - R.S. Graham Wächter des Feuers // Jillian *Band 303 - Dana Kilborne Die Bestie im Nebel (OT) *Band 304 - Alicia Kane Der Geisterwald // Tom und Tania *Band 305 - Raven Cross Fluch der Grabtafeln (OT) *Band 306 - Alicia Kane Das Geheimnis der Burg // Tim und Carol *Band 307 - Benjamin Knight Villa des Grauens // Mary *Band 308 - Samantha Lee Wenn deine Träume wahr werden // Wesley *Band 309 - Benjamin Knight Das Todeslabyrinth // Cierra *Band 310 - Patricia Bow See der schwarzen Sterne // Stella *Band 311 - George Templeton Der Teufelsschatz // Jaclyn *Band 312 - Raven Cross Eine Tochter der Nacht (OT) *Band 313 - Alicia Kane Die Rache des Kouros // Jill *Band 314 - Benjamin Knight 666 - Der Name des Grauens // Erica *Band 315 - S. Landauer Der Kuss des Magiers // Sina *Band 316 - Alicia Kane Im Reich der verlorenen Seelen *Band 317 - Benjamin Knight Lied des Todes *Band 318 - R.S. Graham Der Geist von Lilywhite Manor *Band 319 - Benjamin Knight Hexennächte *Band 320 - Myrina Black Zwischen Mitternacht und Tod *Band 321 - Dana Kilborne Die letzten Tage *Band 322 - Dana Kilborne Die Farbe der Ewigkeit *Band 323 - Jason A. Frost Die Nacht des schwarzen Panthers *Band 324 - Gefangen im Nirgendwo *Band 325 - Marionetten der Finsternis